moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Stryker IFV
United States |role = * Anti-air * Multipurpose combat support |eliteability = |useguns = * "Mist" missiles * Adaptation System |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 250 |armortype = Light |speed = 8 |turn = * 7 (unit) * 14 (turret) |sight = 6 |trans = 1 |cost = $600 |time = 0:22 |produced = Allied War Factory |groundattack = 26-13 * 2 (52-26 total) * 80% vs. Drone * 55% vs. Light * 50% vs. Basic/Animal * 45% vs. Flak * 40% vs. Medium/Harvester and (Big) Light Structure * 25% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Heavy * 20% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 26-13 * 2 (52-26 total) * 75% vs. Diverbees and Scout Ravens * 70% vs. Light Aircraft * 60% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters and Cosmonauts * 55% vs. Medium Aircraft, Cryocopters, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla, Harbingers and Quetzals * 50% vs. Black Widows * 40% vs. Heavy Aircraft, Norio and Uragan * 35% vs. Thor Gunships |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) |range = * 6 (ground) * 10 (air) * 0.5 (radius) |ability = IFV combos (see Configurations) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving (except certain modes) * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Level 1/low passenger survivability rate (50% rookie, 65% veteran, 80% elite) * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Stryker IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) is a versatile multipurpose combat support vehicle used by the United States. The IFV weapon configuration depends on the loaded infantry. Official description The Stryker Infantry Fighting Vehicle is the newest development in multipurpose support vehicles. It comes equipped with standard light anti-armor missiles capable of accurately taking down enemy aircraft with great ease even while on the move. Its great speed, the highest among its peers, allows it to effectively perform hit and run tactics. The Stryker can be deployed through the "Bloodhounds" support power as well. But the Stryker's greatest strength lies in its ability to adapt to almost any situation presented to an Allied commander. This vehicle houses a complex weapons system which allows any infantry that enters it to integrate their weapon into the turret of the Stryker. This allows the IFV to quickly be equipped to handle almost any problem efficiently. Since Tanya is the only Allied heroine that can enter an IFV, the Stryker will gain a powerful portable Mercury mode when she enters the vehicle.''The official description incorrectly states that Tanya will activate a portable Mercury Uplink while inside the Stryker IFV, which is no longer the case as of version 3.3.3 (she activates a laser gun instead, see Configurations).Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview ''For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Stryker IFV serves as the jack-of-all-trades unit for the United States. Available at Tier 1, it functions as a troop-carrying vehicle and at the same time, an anti-aircraft light vehicle of the US ground forces. Compared to the equivalents of other subfactions (Archon AMC and Tsurugi Powersuit), it trades armor for speed, making it very useful for harassment tactics and rapid response. Uniquely designed as a multipurpose combat support unit, the Stryker is extremely versatile and capable of performing a variety of roles, including anti-infantry, anti-air, and vehicle repair, depending on the infantry unit garrisoned within. Loading an Engineer converts the IFV into a mobile repair vehicle, enabling quick field repairs and effectively counters Terror Drones. Multiple Engineer-loaded IFVs can stack their repair effects, restoring the health of friendly vehicles with incredible speed, allowing the unit-under-repair to withstand huge amounts of damage. Note that it cannot repair aircraft, unlike Tech Machine Shops which can auto repair. Other useful combinations include Siege Cadres and Riot Troopers, as the extra mobility the Stryker grants them allows one to pick off enemy buildings, garrisoned buildings or infantry easily. Configurations Appearances Act One * The Stryker IFV first appears in Red Dawn Rising as a buildable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. * Throughout Act One, non-Kanegawa Industries Pacific Front also uses Stryker as their IFV until in Dragonstorm and Brain Reset, where all their Strykers are replaced by Tsurugis. Act Two * In Puppet Master and Insomnia, Tanya will enter the battlefield via chronoshifting her elite Stryker IFV. Cooperative * Chronogically, Stryker IFV first appears as an enemy unit in Television Lies. PsiCorps Troopers are not allowed to mind control them in this mission. Assessment Behind the scenes The Stryker IFV's original voxel from v3.0-v3.3.3 is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. Trivia * The Stryker IFV's design is based off the real life M1126 Stryker Interim Armored Vehicle used by the U.S. Marine Corps.https://ppmforums.com/viewtopic.php?p=330633#330633 See also * Archon AMC * Tsurugi Notes References zh:斯特瑞克步兵战车 Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:United States Category:Transports